guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Putrid Bile
Looks like a slighty boosted Rising Bile could work well with Icy Veins :It's much closer to a weaker non-elite Icy Veins than Rising Bile. --Kale Ironfist 10:59, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Is this skill better than Life Siphon? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 11:09, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Not for spreading degen. --Kale Ironfist 19:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm, it seems like ANet keeps trying to make Death Magic a viable option for non-MMs. Well, good luck with that. This + Rising Bile + Icy Veins all together could make a fun Pressure-oriented build, go N/Me with the new Echo+Arcane Echo and spam to as many targets as possible. (T/ ) 23:41, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone else love the icon on this? Phool 00:50, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :I love it. XD When GWEN arrives, my Minion Bomber build is gonna be sooooo happy! Gonna ditch Razah for MoW or Olias, and go Icy Veins, Nova, Putrid Explosion, some other Death Magic stuff. --BarGamer 14:00, 8 August 2007 (CDT) It's disgusting PvEreanor 11:50, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's a hot-air balloon! (T/ ) 23:41, 12 August 2007 (CDT) i guess somebody had some very bad fatty food for lunch for it to get putrid :P J1j2j3 23:33, 12 August 2007 (CDT) And now we know how Shiro made Afflicted Monks...--Gigathrash 23:35, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :.....By casting Putrid Bile on them? The Hobo 23:43, 12 August 2007 (CDT) LOL lol, looks like the flood carriers from Halo, imo, might need to change my lenses though >.< Tera arcane 12:39, 23 August 2007 (GMT) It's a green alien carrying a GIANT pea! —Vendetta411 15:50, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Finally a good hex in the Death Magic line to trigger Toxic Chill...--Manbeast15 23:35, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :AND Necrosis! --BarGamer 03:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Kinda like an enemy efecting death nova... heh this gives me an idea.. necro/mes... wither, toxic chill, signet of agony... putrid bile... plague touch... and then of course, my fav skill, epidemic! this would be great in pve, maybe even some used in pvp... use the first four, then epidemic and then putrid bile again... and watch them explode... too bad icy veins is also elite... Morvick 22:50, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Wither and toxic chill on the same bar? I want those hacks! Kudoz2u 17:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) It's a man with a huge boil on his back, ewwwwwwwwwwwwww--Relyk 15:33, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Talk about bad puberty ^^ Personally this looks like some afflicted guy. This hex should cause movement speed slowdown just for the comedy of it. Zulu Inuoe 22:37, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Hard to run with that huge thing on your back, right? HAHAHA! --BarGamer 06:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Table The health degen in the table is completely wrong...when I put attributes into death magic in-game I don't get 3 health degen until I go up to 12 someone fix it.. - blade 18:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Related Skills. Reaper's Mark? That just doesn't seem to fit. They both have effects once their target dies, but Reaper's Mark doesn't deal damage, or have any sort of AoE effect. Anyone else with me?--Darksyde Never Again 22:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Paraphrasing the Style and Formatting guide: Related skills are skills that could (A) be used for the same purpose; (B) be a substitute for the skill in question; or © are very similar in their game mechanics/functions. :Reaper's Mark doesn't seem to fit any of these. It causes degen, sure, but I don't see Suffering listed here. It ends on death, sure, but so does Rising Bile and I don't see that listed either. I vote for removal. (T/ ) 22:45, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::Both Putrid Pile and Reaper's Mark have the phrase "If that foe dies while Hexed with..." in their skill description. In fact, the descriptions are almost the same thing, only with some numbers switched around, and a different effect on your target's death. ::As well, Putrid Bile has the same recharge that Reaper's Mark had until recently, which could hardly be a coincidence. --Curse You 15:17, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::So why then Parasitic Bond and Assassin's Promise aren't placed as related Skills??? Either place those skills as related or remove Reaper's Mark as a related skill--Glass 17:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Assasin's Promise I can see being on there, but the target doesn't have to die for Parasitic Bond's effect. Same goes for Rising Bile. Kudoz2u 17:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) X cold damage hm, this so reminds me to the Afflicted. They are as ugly as the guy in the icon and they explode as well ;) (btw, put this with Death Nova)--Lotho-- :...+Rising Bile+Icy Veins+Parasitic Bond (cover and self heal). Dragnmn talk 18:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::...+Putrid Explosion (aftermath) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Try that build in FA, AB or Ra. Wiping out four people at once is fun. 222.153.232.100 06:34, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Death Nova Why is this related to Death Nova? Death Nova targets ally this targets fow... completely different use. Ill wait a couple of days for a reply, if not then I will remove. Afaik, it cant be swapped with Death Nova, doesnt really have the same function, etc. Luminarus 04:43, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Damage on death - Nytemyre 14:56, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Atlas? Reminds me of the famed titan Atlas from Greek mythology. However I dont see the relevance between the myth and the skill. just looks REALLY similar: http://ancientrome.ru/art/artwork/sculp/mythology/gr/atlas/atl001.jpg Idk, might be an interesting trivia thing.Aura of Holy Might 02:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya, no.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Atleast admit the resemblance so I know I am not crazy xD Aura of Holy Might 03:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's a stretch.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah I know which is why I didn't make the Trivia section, haha...http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:INAFR Aura of Holy Might 03:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC)